Chances
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Join Keith, Ari, Ritz, Jay and Zen in their adventures to save the past.
1. The Future

Commander Schuler or Sky Tate was not having a good day.

Everything seemed to be going wrong.

The trainee for blue ranger had left the academy and they couldn't find a new pink ranger.

At least one that would take the job.

"Tate!" A voice yelled.

Sky cringed, knowing that voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked looking at the young woman.

The woman was reasonably attractive.

She was tall and had long blonde hair.

She had a models body.

And Sky hated her.

"What do you want Arline?" Sky growled.

Arline smirked.

The rivalry of Arline Meyers and Schuler Tate was legendary though out S.P.D.

"Boss sent me. We have a new assignment." Arline said.

"How big?" Sky asked.

"Time line big." Arline said.

XXXXXX

"So what's going on?" Sky asked as the duo entered the briefing room.

"I'd rather wait till our team mated get here." Arline said.

Sky's best friends Bridge Carson, Red SPD Ranger, and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado entered the room.

"So now what's going on?" Bridge asked.

"Something bad is tampering with the time line." Arline said.

"What is it?" Z asked.

"We don't know. We have pin pointed where they're concentrating. 2007." Arline said.

"I've been dabbing in Time Travel. If we find someone to go back in time we might be able to stop it." Bridge said.

"We can't go. They'll probably launch an attack on our time." Z said.

"I've already thought of that." Arline said.

XXXXXX

"No! Absolutely not." Sky said.

"Your so suborn!" Arline yelled.

"Their too young!" Sky yelled.

"You treat them like babies! Their not babies anymore!" Arline yelled.

"I won't let them get hurt!" Sky yelled.

"Do you really think that less of them?" Arline asked.

"Their the best Sky. They can do the job." Bridge said.

Four teens entered the room.

One was a tall, dark haired girl.

Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Her dark brown eyes showed an angelic innocence.

The second girl however was Asian.

She had medium black hair and her black eyes showed a cunning slyness.

The third girl looked to be younger than the other two.

Her brown hair was in two braids.

She light brown eyes.

The last, a boy, looked to be the same age.

He ran a hand though his sandy blonde hair as his brown eye gazed around the room.

"They're too young." Sky said.

"Put a sock in it Sky." The dark haired girl said.

Sky glared.

"We're the ones that volunteered to do it." The Asian girl said.

"Yeah." The boy put in.

"I don't understand. Why these kids?" Z asked.

"Their the best." Bridge said.

"Hi! I'm Zen." The youngest girl said.

"I'm Jay." The boy said.

"Ritz." The Asian said.

"And I'm Arella but you can call me Ari." The dark haired girl said.

"It's our chose Commander. We're the only ones that are trained enough to do it." Ritz said.

"No." Sky said.

"There's that damn Collins' stubbornness again." Ari said.

Arline snickered.

"Don't go laughing Arline because your just as much a stubborn Jackass as Sky is. The only sane one of you three is Bridge and he's a DeSantos." Ari said.

Arline glared.

"She's going." Sky said after the glaring match.

Ari smirked.

"Ritz too. Her morphing ability should come in handy." Bridge said.

Ritz smiled.

"Good chose Psych." Ritz said.

"What are we going against?" Zen asked.

"We're not sure. All we know is it's bad." Arline said.

"It's gone into 2007. We're not sure what it's after but we know it will affect us." Sky said.

"It's after Tommy." Ritz said.

They all looked at her.

"Well think about it. If they wanted to affect the future in the worst possible way who would they chose to target?" Ritz said.

"She's right." Jay said.

"When you get to the past make sure you find Keith Reynolds." Sky said, as the two teens got ready. "Why?" Ari asked.

"He will be an asset to your team." Arline said.

"Good luck." Jay said.

"Thanks. Try not to kill each other." Ari said to Sky and Arline.

"If anything go have sex." Ritz added.

They went though the portal.


	2. The Past

Keith Reynolds considered himself normal.

And he hated it.

He screamed for adventure.

He dreamt to be a Power Ranger.

Yeah it was kind of weird for an eighteen year old to want to be a Power Ranger but the Lightspeed Rangers were older then him weren't they?

Keith sighed.

"I wish something exciting would happen." Keith said to himself.

Just then two girls dropped out of his ceiling.

"Ouch." Ari said.

"You know one would think that Psych would have better aiming." Ritz said rubbing her head.

They looked at Keith.

"Are you Keith Reynolds?" Ari asked.

Keith nodded.

"Would you like to help the Power Rangers?" Ritz said.

"How?" Keith asked.

"By helping us save the future." Ari said.

XXXXXX

"I'm Arella but you can call me Ari." Ari said.

"I'm Ritz." Ritz said.

"Like the cracker?" Keith asked.

Ari snickered.

"Yes." Ritz said.

"We come from the future." Ari said.

"How'd you get here?" Keith asked.

"Time Travel. It's a new concept in our time but we had no chose." Ritz said.

"What's happening?" Keith said.

"Well we're not entirely sure." Ari said.

"You see something evil has made it's way into the time stream and we have no idea what it is." Ritz said.

"How do you know it's there?" Keith asked.

"Our sensors picked it up." Ari said.

Ritz took out a small hand held.

"Heaven Valley. How far away is Reefside?" Ritz said.

"A couple of hours." Keith said.

"Got a car?" Ari asked.

XXXXXX

"Wow." Ari and Ritz said looking at the car.

It was a white 2008 Pilot.

"I have never seen one in such good condition." Ritz said.

"Yeah. My parents got it for me on my birthday. It's totally high tech. They thought it should because of all the attacks in California it should have some protection." Keith said.

"Your filthy rich." Ritz stated.

"Yep." Keith said.

"Cool!" Ari said.

The group climbed into the SUV.

"My handheld says that it's August 23, 2007." Ritz said.

XXXXXX

"Ok this place is a dump." Ritz said kicking the beer can away.

"What is going on? He never drinks." Ari said.

They walked into the living room to see one very drunk Tommy Oliver.

"Why'd she leave!" He wailed.

"Ok." Ritz said.

"Drunk Pill!" Ari said pulling out a small package.

"Where did you get that?" Ritz asked.

"Andre." Ari said pulling out a bottle water.

"Figures." Ritz said.

Ari shoved the pill in Tommy's mouth and poured the water down his throat.

A few minutes later his posture straitened.

"Than you who ever you are." Tommy said.

"No prob dude." Keith said.

"Don't call me dude. What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Your lives in danger." Ari said.

They explained what was going on.

They heard a motorcycle.

They headed outside and saw three motorcycles.

"Nick." Tommy said.

"I'm a Power Ranger." Nick said.

"So am I." Tommy said.

The girls giggled.

"So you guys are from the future and my brother's the greatest ranger to ever walk the Earth?" Nick asked. They nodded.

"My life so weird." Nick said.

"Tell me about it. This morning I was just Nick and now I'm helping save the world." Keith said.

"We need information." Ritz said.

"But how? Piggy's not on Earth yet." Ari said.

"The second best place." Ritz said.

"Onyx." The two said.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the 2008 Pilot. This story is a re-write of an older story I wrote. I am re-writing Dino Thunder AU and am planning to write a new Harry Potter Story called 'The Misadventures of James and Albus Potter'.


	3. THe Heart

"No." Tommy said.

"Why not?" Ari asked.

"You two can not go to Onyx. I forbid it." Tommy said.

"Since when has that stopped us?" Ritz asked.

"How will we get there?" Keith said.

"Well we could hijack the Astro ship like we usually do." Ritz said.

"Andros and Ashley have it." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah. Well we can use our ship." Ari said.

She pulled out a small disk and walked out side.

She placed it on the ground and Ritz pushed a button.

A ship appeared.

"Wow." Nick, Tommy and Keith said.

"Welcome to the Cranston Flyer mark 2." Ritz said.

"It can go into space, air and water." Ari said.

"Fine." Tommy said.

Ari smirked.

XXXXXX

"So this is Onyx?" Nick asked.

"Yep. The only purely neutral planet in the universe. Well at least for evil. Power rangers are not welcome." Ritz said.

"We'll be back." Ari said.

Ritz snapped her fingers.

Ari's hair became strait and neon violet.

She had on a leather corset dress with fringe hanging down.

White angel wings sproated from her back.

Ritz hair was in to huge braids and white and had headband.

She had on black pants; a black top had a cone bra over it.

A Victorian ruffle was round her neck and she had a patterned over coat.

All in all Ritz looked like a modern Rita Repulsa.

"Whoa." Nick and Tommy said staring at Ritz.

"I know. I look just like Rita Repulsa." Ritz said.

"Come on. We have work to do." Ari said.

XXXXXX

Anna and Ritz entered the Onyx Tavern.

A Bull monster whistled at Ari.

Ari pulled out a dagger and threw it.

It just missed him.

"Do that again and I won't miss next time." Ari growled as the dagger flew back into her hands.

They walked up to the counter.

"We need information." Ari said.

"How much are you willing to pay?" The barman asked.

Ari shoved her dagger in between his fingers.

"Your life." She hissed.

The barman gulped.

Ritz tapped Anna on the shoulder and gestured to head to the slave trader.

He had one prisoner.

A giant blue dog. Anna nodded.

Ritz walked over.

Ari turned to the barman.

"Who's the person trying to take over Earth?" Ari asked.

"Don't know." The barman said.

Ari jumped over the bar and tackled him to the ground.

She drew her dagger to his throat.

"Wrong answer." Ari said.

"Ok Ok. I don't know who it is but I have information on what it's planning. One of its lackey's was in here the other day. Talking about attacking Greatest One's Heart or something." The barman said.

Ari threw him to the ground and walked over to Ritz.

"I want the dog." Ritz said.

"Last of it's kind, he is. 500 triblons." The Slave Trader said.

"I'll give you four hundred." Ritz said.

"Deal." The Slave Trader said.

Ritz tossed him a pouch and he handed her the chains.

XXXXXX

"You bought a slave?" Tommy asked.

"To free him." Ari said.

Ritz undid the chains.

"Hello Anubis Crugar." Ritz greeted.

"You know my name?" He asked.

"Of course. We come from the future. Can we talk privately?" Ari asked.

She, Crugar and Ritz went into another room.

"So now we have another traveler?" Nick said.

"And this on is a Sirain at that." Tommy said.

"You know what he is?" Keith asked.

"I know about every alien species there is." Tommy said.

"Cool." Nick and Keith said.

Ari, Ritz and Crugar came back in the room.

Crugar walked up to Tommy.

"It is an honor to meet the Great Tommy Oliver." Crugar said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tommy said.

He turned to the girls.

"Did you find anything out?" Tommy asked.

"Their going after the Great One's heart. Beta set a course to Florida." Ari said.

"Why Florida?" Tommy asked.

"Are you really that dim?" Nick asked.

Tommy looked at him.

"You know what they're talking about?" Tommy asked.

"You're the greatest ranger making you the greatest one. And your 'Heart' is in Florida." Nick said.

"My heart?" Tommy asked.

"Kim!" Nick, Ritz and Ari exclaimed.

Tommy got this depressed look on his face.

"I need a drink." He grumbled.

"Dear lord! It's your fault you two are not talking. If you had just talked to her instead of screwing her we might not be in this mess!" Ritz yelled.

"EWW! RITZ!" Ari yelled covering her ears.

Nick got this grossed out look on his face, as did Keith.

"What's screwing?" Crugar whispered.

"Sex." Keith whispered back.

Crugar nodded.

"Well it's true." Ritz said.

"Now I really need a drink." Tommy said.

"No way! You're going to be sober when we get to Florida." Ari said.

XXXXXX

"We are here." Beta said.

"Thanks Beta." Ritz said.

The group got off the ship.

They saw a boy and girl on the porch.

"Mom! There are power rangers in the backyard." The boy yelled.

Kimberly Hart came running out.

When she saw Tommy she fainted.

"Mom!" The two children said.

Tommy kneeled by her.

"Time to wake up Beautiful." Tommy said.

Kim's eyes fluttered open.

"Tommy? Is it really you?" She asked.

"In the flesh." Tommy said.

Kim hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I really don't know." Tommy said.

The two children were staring at Tommy.

"Isn't this a Hallmark moment?" Ritz asked.

Ari, Keith and Nick snickered.

"Hey Kim." Nick said.

"Nicky!" Kim squealed hugging him.

Ritz and Ari broke out laughing.

"Nicky." Ari gasped before laughing some more.

XXXXXX

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kim asked as they finished their story.

"When we did get to Onyx we found out that the unknown is going after the greatest one's heart." Anna explained.

"And that would be you. If you really wanted to break up with someone then do so that they don't love you anymore." Ritz said.

Tommy blushed.

"It doesn't matter. Kim's married." Tommy said.

"No I'm not." Kim said.

"Then how do you have two children?" Tommy asked.

Kim was silent.

"So you broke up with me and then you got your self knocked up?" Tommy asked, his angry rising.

"No. I've only slept with one person." Kim said.

"You liar! We've slept together and you gave birth to two children!" Tommy yelled.

Kim ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

Ari jumped out of her chair.

"You Asshole!" She yelled.

She grabbed Tommy by his shirt.

"That girl has only slept with one person in her life and that's you. Are you so blind with angry that you can't see what's right in front of you! Those children look just like you, you ass! If you don't go in there and apologize then everyone's screwed!" Ari yelled letting him go.

Tommy stared at her.

"GO!" She yelled.

Tommy left the room.

Ari sat down and put her head on the table.

"That was scary." Keith said.

"That's Ari for you. It takes a lot to tick her off but when she does get out of her way." Ritz said.

Keith put a hand on her shoulder.

Ari lifted her head and smiled at him.

XXXXXX

"Kim?" Tommy asked as he entered the room.

"Go away." Kim said.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said.

"You shouldn't be." Kim said sitting up.

"Are they mine?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked.

"To protect them." Kim said.

Tommy gave her a confused look.

"You were a power ranger Tommy. What if the Machine Empire found out about the baby? The would have used our baby against us. Then I found out I was having twins. Trini, Zack and Jason moved down here to help me after my mother disowned me. I gave birth to a little girl on November 28, 1996. I name her Taregan after I found out about you heritage from Jason. Taregan means Crane. I call her Terri." Kim said.

"But what about-" Tommy started to say till Kim held up her hand.

"I came down with Jason to tell you when we were kidnapped. It was then when I realized I would never be able to tell you because you would always be a power ranger. I was weak and we slept together. I found out a few months later I was pregnant again. I gave birth to a little boy on December 15, 1997. I named him Zordon. The nurse thought I was crazy. I call him Donny though." Kim said.

Tommy chuckled.

He had sworn to himself that he would name his first son Zordon.

They sat in silence.

"I kept the promise." Tommy said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"The one we made before you left. That I would always love you." Tommy said.

"I kept it to." Kim said. They stared at each other.

"Why are you forgiving me?" Kim asked.

"Because if you would have told me I would have sent you away to protect them too." Tommy said. Kim smiled.

They kissed.

"After this is over will you marry me?" Tommy asked.

Kim turned around.

"Kim? Will you? Kim?" Tommy asked desperately.

Kim turned around with a smile plastered on her face.

"You don't think I'd make it that easy for you do you?" Kim asked, repeating the words she had told Tommy when he asked her to the dance.

Tommy picked her up and spun her around.

"Mom?" A voice said.

They looked over and saw Terri and Donny.

"Come in." Kim said.

The two children came in.

"Remember when I told you about your father?" Kim asked.

"That's him right?" Terri asked.

Kim nodded.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Kim said.

XXXXXX

"We need a safe place to send them." Tommy said.

"The mystic realm. The Mystic Mother wouldn't mind." Nick said.

"Do you know who she is?" Ritz asked.

"The source of all good magic." Nick said slightly confused.

Ari and Ritz broke out laughing.

"Clue. She kidnapped you many times." Ritz said.

"I've been kidnapped a lot." Nick said.

Ritz rolled her eyes.

"She's Rita Repulsa." Ritz said.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"She was turned good by the Z-wave and took over for the previous Mystic Mother." Ari explained.

"We want to help." Donny said.

"You will. Just not yet." Ari said.

She whispered something in Terri's ear and winked.

"There's a strange man in the backyard!" Donny said.

They opened the backdoor and saw a boy about Keith, Ari and Ritz's age. "Ritu?" Ritz said.

He was carrying the Z staff.

"Prepare to die." Ritu said.

His voice was laced with another voice that was cold, dark and sinister.

"What have you done with my brother?!" Ritz yelled.

Ritu said nothing.

He shot red lighting out of the staff.

"He's mine." Ritz said.

She summoned the moon scepter.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but Kim shot him a look that said not to.

Ritz ran towards her brother.

The staffs connected and red and purple lighting shot up.

"Hit the deck!" Ari yelled.

They dropped to the ground.

Ritz and Ritu battled for an hour before Ritu was sent flying.

Jay came running up.

"Jay?" Ari asked.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

Ritu disappeared.

"Damn it!" Ritz yelled.

"You Ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Nothing new." Ritz said.

"Why do you sound like you expected this?" Keith asked.

"I did. My brother had been acting strange few a few weeks before the mission. We feared this might have happened. Just like Jay and Ari, we had a greater potential to become evil. I guess that's what made us bond like we did." Ritz said.

"What happened guys?" Anna asked.

The group sat down as Jat explained what happened.


	4. The Evil

"Where are they?" Sky asked.

"The planet Onyx." Z replied.

"They must be looking for information." Arline said.

"They are our best spies." Bridge said.

Jay was working on the time machine.

His palms worked away at the machine, glowing a bright blue color.

"I did it!" Jay exclaimed.

"Did what?" Sky asked.

"I have made it possible for up to six people to go though the time vortex." Jay said.

"Awesome." Z said.

The door blew open.

Ritu entered the room.

"Ritu!" Sky yelled.

Ritu walked towards the time machine.

"Ritu?" Jay asked.

Ritu summoned the Z staff.

Bridge's eyes got big when he saw it.

"Run Jay!" He yelled.

Jay ran just as Ritu swiped at him.

Ritu ran though the time vortex.

"Damn it!" Sky yelled.

"Right. What do we do know?" Arline asked.

"We send Jay back to warn them." Kat said.

"Right." Jay said.

"Be careful." Zen said kissing him on the cheek.

"I will." Jay said.

He ran though the portal.


End file.
